Easter plan
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Just a little Easter one shot. Gaz finds Zim and starts a conversation. it starts to get very interesting... What will happen between the two... i'll tell you ZaGr!


_**O.K. This is an Easter one shot! I hope its good!**_

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zim was walking down the street trying to spy on Dib. "Where is the Dib-stink! He was suppose to come out by now!", Zim said hiding in a bush next to Dib's house. He has been waiting in that bush fo 15 minutes just waiting for Dib.

"Hes not here ya know?", said a voice from behind him. This caused he to jump right out of the bush. "AHH! I WASN'T SPYING! IM NORMAL!", he screamed with his hands covering his face.

"Wow you are weird.", Gaz said hands on her hips. "Dib-sibling? Do you know where the dirt-monkey is?", he asked, as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah! He and his stupid paranormal buddy's went to hunt for the Easter bunny. Bunch of losers if you ask me!", Gaz said with a huff, and crossed her arms.

"What is an 'Easter Bunny'?", Zim asked confused. "What? You don't know what the Easter Bunny? Ok it is when...". As Gaz explained what the Easter Bunny was to Zim, he listened with fascination as she spoke.

"So this Easter bunny leaves baskets of girts for people all over the world?", Zim asked. "Yes! Sort of like Santa. But in giant bunny form!", Gaz said. Zim shivered remembering how the 'Santa' thing worked out for him. "So these people love this bunny of Easter?", Zim asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that.", she answered. Then they were in silence for a while. "Well Dib isn't here and you got your information, so bye Zim.", she said and walked off. "WAIT!", Zim screamed running after her. "What now, Zim?"

"Would you work with Zim to enslave this dirt ball planet?", Zim said with a sudden outburst. Gaz stopped and turned around her eyes barley open. "So you want me to turn my back on my own race?", she asked an eyebrow raised.

"Well... yes.", he said as he gave a weak smile. "Fine! I don't have anything better to.", she said with a roll of her eyes. "REALLY? VICTORY FOR ZIM!", he screamed with his fist in the air. "So whats the plan?", she asked uninterested.

"Oh right the plan! Well I ,ZIM, could dress as the Bunny-Man and convince everyone one to obey me!", he said full of pride. "And where exactingly do I come in?", Gaz asked hands on her hips.

"Well I was hoping that you could be a cute little chick you were telling me about. You know to be a helping hand, body guard, and to scare those who do not worship the BUNNY!" "What makes you think I can be _**cute**_?", she asked starting to circle him. "Well you are already so cute in your human form! Yes cute indeed! And with a fluffy adorable chick custom you will be unbelievably cute!", he said. He was watching her circle him.

She stopped so now they were face to face. He started to turn a dark shade of green. "What makes you think I could be a good body guard , and put fear into those who don't follow you?", she said looking into his contact eyes.

He gulped and looked into her eyes. They were barley open but he saw the amber in her eyes. "_She has beautiful eyes... uh? I mean beautiful eyes for a human!",_Zim thought. "Well Gaz-human... I've seen you strike fear into grown men! The bravest of warriors could not stand up against you! And if the Dib-Stink tries to stop us you will be there to stop him!", he told her.

"You know you just called me cute? Zim, you think I'm cute!", she said getting a little closer. "YOUR LYING!", he screamed. "AND you think I am strong and scary! Quiet the complement Zim?", she said. She moved closer so now their faces were only an inches apart.

"Um...uh hu!", Zim said a lost for words. "_What is she doing? Why is she so close with those lips of hers? I wounder what would happen if Zim's lips were to meet hers?",_ Zim thought. Then Gaz slowly closed her and leaned in a little. Zim remembered he saw this before in a movie she was going to 'kiss' him. So he copied her movements.

"_Looks like I am going to find out what who happen if we 'kissed'!",_Zim thought. A small smile forming on his lips as he waited to feel her lips. But was surprised when his face hit the ground. "OUCH! GAZ-HUMAN! What was that?", he asked getting up and rubbing his lips.

"What was what Zim? I was just heading to your base to talk about the plans!", she said with a playful smile. She walked over to him leaned in and whispered, "We can't really 'talk' like this in public now can we? Someone might catch use! Now come on we have much work to do, and so little time." Zim grew a evil smile.

"_Maybe I'll find out at the base? The plan can wait! An invader always gets what they want!",_ he thought. And started walking with Gaz to the base. A very big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to talk about the plan with Gaz.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**THE END! Happy Easter everyone!**_


End file.
